<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flora's Families by AlexisSara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791762">Flora's Families</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSara/pseuds/AlexisSara'>AlexisSara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Streets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Flora is really gay, Found Family, Two stories, gender feels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:49:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisSara/pseuds/AlexisSara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two stories about how Flora felt a part of a family. Her most recent family and her first one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Flora's Families</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The content in this fiction is from Flora's perspective and is subject to change in the run of the actual podcast. The podcasts canon is always above my writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Princess Day - The First True Family (7th grade)</strong>
</p>
<p>We were at the Princess Party, it was this cool dress up place, you could like try on costumes and play games and stuff with your friends. It’s so cool and Da and Daddy took us there! I had always wanted to go but my mom was so mean about it. Anyway, we were here, at this super awesome place, we being me, Audra, Da, and Daddy, and I was so ready to get out of my stupid boy clothes. I was staying for the weekend so I wouldn’t have to wear it past today, Audra said I could wear her stuff during the weekend but we were coming here like right after mom dropped me off at their place. I figured I was gonna change anyway. </p>
<p>The princess party was really the coolest place, people would say it’s for little kids but whatever, I was still a kid and I didn’t care about growing up fast. I wanted to enjoy some time with Audra and play dressup. </p>
<p>We ran off to get changed, we were early so no one else was really here. Which was perfect, no one had to see me in that outfit and I could find something that better fit me. </p>
<p>Audra grabbed a kraken costume and giggled "Beware, of my great power, I'm an octopus of doom!"</p>
<p>I tease "I don't think that's your style."</p>
<p>We keep digging and my eyes light up at an adorable princess dress "this is it for me. Pleaseeee fit."</p>
<p>Audra grabbed a matching princess but a more flowery princess dress and we got changed. </p>
<p>We stared at each other for a long moment, I didn't really get it then but I think we were both stunned by each other's beauty. I give a curtsy "My lady a pleasure to see you."</p>
<p>She echoes me "As with you princess Flora."</p>
<p>We smiled at each other without talking and we both went to the accessories. Audra grabbed a crown of flowers, I grabbed a tiara. </p>
<p>Da and Daddy snapped photos of us and encouraged us to go to a princess playset to take photos having a tea party. Me and Audra had the most special day. We did fake sword fighting, dealt with wicked curses, had a royal ball, we did it all as a pair of princesses. </p>
<p>This was the first time I understood what it felt like to have a real family. I didn't tell Audra but I hardly slept that night cuz I was crying after she fell to sleep, I didn't want the weekend to end. I wanted to run away to that world with her, Da, and Daddy. I never wanted to leave my family again. </p>
<p>
  <strong>Our First Pizza Party - The Modern Family (Before The Podcast)</strong>
</p>
<p>So, I’m part of this team, we called it a Work In Progress on the news and so that’s the name of the team now Work In Progress. Any time there is a new team on the scene the media eats it up, they can set up all of us competing for second against the New Dawn and assorted spin offs. Luckily, it doesn’t seem like any of my team cares about that. Maddy and Black Out seem to want to stay on the down low, Anomaly is just so sweet I can’t see her chasing fame, and Atlas has the shadow of her mom Zero Hour so moving too fast would probably be an issue. All that suits me just fine, I always avoided attention or credit for what I did.  </p>
<p>We had a minor mission today, some assholes with powers harassing some people on campus. We shut them down, it wasn’t really that big of a deal. I think any of us could have handled it on our own but us working together as a team made it a lot easier and a lot less messy.  Anomaly might be new to the world but she is amazingly skilled. Maddy might try to hide her power but her light shields  were key to protecting normal people who could have got hurt in the crossfire. Black Out‘s electricity is impressive, her use of her skill set has her totally standing out.  Last but not least is Atlas, her magnet gloves are hella cool, you can tell she took that tech and made it her own. </p>
<p>All of that alone wouldn’t mean anything to me in terms of getting me to actually join a team. What really mattered was the pizza party. Atlas talked about her mom and stuff, telling us as a warning that it could affect our reputations as heroes, obviously none of us cared. Anomaly really cares about people and even not knowing a lot I could see the slime cutie always had her heart right where it needed to be. Black Out and I agreed a lot about what kinds of things we should be going after as a team. We disagree on some issues, I’m probably to her left but like, honestly, I get all her positions. </p>
<p>Then there is Maddy, oh sweet  Maddy. At first I wasn’t sure if I would like her but at the end of the party, I flirted with her cuz obviously right, everyone on the team is super hot and can handle themselves. She told me she was straight, I said “Oh really in 2020”, she said she was from the past, I got it.  What mattered was what happened after, we kinda both let out a bit of our secrets. Then we actually let each other know. How afraid we were of who we’ll become in the future and how we want to stop that at any cost. I never thought someone else would understand and while her case is different. I felt so connected then we got talking about  cooking and honestly, she is super cool? </p>
<p>I think I might have found a new family, I can’t be sure yet...but it feels like it. I hope it can be, they are good people, I believe in all of them and that each of them can defeat their demons. If there is hope for Work In Progress there is hope for me.  Ya, that’s nice, a team that’s like a family, that would be great.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>